


Championship Aftermath

by sMeXylawyers



Series: Bullshit Minecraft AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Another flashback, How Do I Tag, We're just getting started baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMeXylawyers/pseuds/sMeXylawyers
Summary: Techno gets to have an extremely unwanted interaction!
Series: Bullshit Minecraft AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845253
Comments: 15
Kudos: 333





	Championship Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Anx. Yes. That's my name. It's short for "Anxiety-Filled DuckTales Stan", but if you call me that, you'd have ten seconds to live. So yeah. My name's Anx. <3

A moment of silence. That was what he needed.

All Techno wanted was a second to think, to catch his breath, after all the events of the day. The crowd in the stands were grouped by the thousands, an endless sea of screams meant to cheer him on, add to the victorious feeling, but really? It just made it all worse.

Obviously he was happy. Overjoyed, even. The weeks of practice, research, sleep loss, the stress of competition- It had all paid off. And what’s better than doing it all with your family? He was lucky to be able to compete with his loved ones. All joking aside, they really did look delighted.

I mean, look at _Tommy_. The kid was so excited he could barely speak right, and that was a rare occurrence for someone who never shut up. The crown barely stayed on his head as he jumped from person to person, boasting about his winnings without even being fazed by their less-than-positive reactions. 

And Wilbur? Wilbur hadn’t smiled that widely in a long time. He was bouncing on his feet, following Tommy’s stumble through the crowd, occasionally messing up the boy’s hair. Even Phil was rather smiley, observing Will and Tommy in the crowd and accepting the congratulations by passing teams. In these moments, everything _appeared_ to be perfect.

So why was there a sinking feeling in Techno’s stomach? Shouldn’t he be just as cheery as the rest of his team? Not that it was surprising, of course, he knew there was something wrong with him, or else-

“Techno?”   
  
“Heh?” Techno blinked, head turning rapidly to find the source of the voice in the giant crowd.

“Techno, over here.” Phil laughed. “It’s just me.” He was standing a little more than five feet away.   


“Oh. I was spacing out. Just thinking about the fact that we won! Heh, yeah.” The boy glanced around, not wanting to make eye contact for too long.

“Really? You had a sour expression on your face, are you alright?” 

“Of course I am! Just look at all of this! Everyone is cheering for us!” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that was the problem.” Phil stepped closer, putting his hand on Techno’s shoulder. “Are you going to come to the party with us?”   


Oh _god_. He hadn’t even thought about that. Another celebration?

He looked at Phil, hesitating.

“...Yeah! Of course I am. I just… Uh… I want to go look at the leaderboards again. If that’s alright.” He pauses, and his voice goes quiet. “Wait for me?”

Phil nods and smiles. “Of course. Try not to take too long though, Tommy’s clearly making some last-minute enemies.”

Techno nodded, chuckling. He waved at Phil and strode off towards the leaderboard area, trying to recollect his thoughts. The crowd of people had thinned out as other teams headed home, and the stands were near-empty. It was almost dark, the setting sun casting a soft, pinkish gleam over the tournament arena. Mixed with the cool air, the entire place gave off a misty glow. 

He sighed, taking in the sight of the evening lighting. The sinking feeling in his stomach had not ceased, and only grown after the brief conversation with Phil. If he could tell that something was up, could everyone else? And if everyone else could, did everyone else know why? He thought it was subtle, because even he didn’t like to think about the reason. Because no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he tried to make up for the actions he took, he would never escape-

“Hello Technoblade.”

**-It**.

“We’ve come to have a discussion with you.”

Techno turned around slowly, feeling like prey in the sight of a predator. Three people in business attire stood in a line, their spines stiff as boards. Professional, was what they were going for. Terrifying is what they _actually_ were.

“O-Oh. Hey.” He internally cursed for stuttering. “I didn’t think you people- Well- I didn’t think you would be _here_ today.”

“How could we not come out to watch our star champion compete? And win, no less.” The man in the middle’s eyes were icy, and his tone was just as cold. “Although your crown doesn’t fit, does it?”   
  
Techno’s hand flew to the crown and pushed it up. “It’s fine.”

“Well then.” The woman on the left had a thin smile. “We just came to ask you a few questions! Mostly about your _absence_ lately.”

He took a step back. “Oh.”

“You can’t just stop showing up, you know. People won’t come to watch if you aren't there. You're our main event." 

The man on the right flashed a grin. "Plus, you're under contract." Reaching into his suit pocket, he pulled out a folded photocopy of the document Techno had signed all that time ago.

Techno opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the man in the middle spoke again.

"I can see in your eyes that you're wary about competing. We expected it to happen eventually."

His counterparts nodded. Techno just winced.

"So I'd like you to take a look-" He stepped closer to Techno. "-at that group of people, right over there." Another step. He was pointing behind himself, and Techno clenched his fist.

The man was pointing at _his family_.

His _happy_ family. Where Tommy was hugging Wilbur and laughing. And Phil was smiling. And Wilbur was giggling and trying to playfully push Tommy away. 

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to those people, right?"

The government workers couldn't… threaten them, right? There had to be a rule against it… there just- there had to be-

" **Technoblade**?"

"Right. I don't. I'll compete, I promise." He tried to hide the fact he was _trembling_ by straightening his spine.

"Good!" The man nodded. "Have a wonderful rest of your day! Congrats on the win!"

And just like that, they were gone. Techno stared as they walked away, unwilling to move a muscle until they were out of sight.

Of course they had shown up. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any _worse_.


End file.
